


The Whole World Stopped

by myexcellentadventure



Series: The Whole World Stopped [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myexcellentadventure/pseuds/myexcellentadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were the most important person in my life and you ruined me. But, that’s just who you are. That’s who you’ll always be — a monster.”  - Re-written from that part there, Enzo and Damon talk and Elena is found but what follows is something that neither of them could predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Regrets

“You were the most important person in my life and you ruined me. But, that’s just who you are. That’s who you’ll always be — a monster.”

  
With every fiber of Enzo’s being he did not regret the words as they left his mouth for he had seen the look on Damon’s face when he walked away and left him to die. He didn’t care and their friendship had apparently never meant anything to the older vampire. If only he had been able to look into Damon’s mind and known what he had truly been thinking that day. But he hadn’t. There was no turning back for these two lost souls it seemed.

  
Damon however was staring at his old friend like he had just driven a stake through his heart, it wasn’t that he didn’t care about the vampire in front of him, it was the total opposite. But there was simply no way for him to have gotten Enzo out of there without letting them both burnt to a crisp in the fire. So he had to go. When Damon lost Enzo he lost his own humanity and had he left there anyway and kept his heart intact, he would be cursing himself and wanting to break down all over again.

  
“I had to leave you there, Enzo. Otherwise I would have burnt along with you in that fire. Is that what you wanted?” Even Damon couldn’t believe the words that were falling out of his mouth. But there would be no lying to Enzo, he would see right through it.

  
“Do you expect me to believe that, mate? And yes right now I wish you had burnt because that would have been better living all these years knowing that my best friend was going on without me” Enzo was left alone to realize that he truly had no one. His family was all gone, his friends long dead and the only person had at one stage was Damon. It hurt more than he was willing to admit and whatever somebody might read into he didn’t care. Damon meant something to him.

  
“No, I don’t expect you to believe that because I do believe you…I’m a monster” Damon’s admission came from deep rooted seed of self-loathing that even Enzo couldn’t begin to understand. Damon hated himself more than Enzo for what he did.

  
Enzo was simply shaking his head what was the point in all this discussion when he just wanted to rip Damon’s head from his shoulders. He had walked in here with enough resolve to do it too. But right now he was hesitating and that was his first mistake. Damon clearly didn’t want to fight him but how far would he go to find out where Elena was?

  
The loud buzz from Damon’s phone almost scared them both to death and instead of grabbing for the phone Enzo let him take it. It was just a text which Enzo still didn’t fully understand either. But soon a relieved sigh left Damon’s lips and Enzo looked at him with a little confusion spread across his features.

  
“Elena’s okay, Stefan has her” Damon uttered those words out loud mainly to himself. He had been so caught up with stress and Denzo that he realized he hadn’t taken the chance to breathe. Now there may have been no relief in the action itself but the stress was gone so this was just completely natural for him now.

  
Enzo however was annoyed that once again someone other than him got the happy ending they wanted and he was never going to apologize for the next comment that came out of his mouth.

  
“I personally couldn’t careless, how ironic would it have been if she had died in the clinic in which her father used to work and pull apart her own kind for his own sport”

  
With that Damon blurred over to Enzo using his vampire speed and plunged his hand into the younger vampire’s chest. His hand was settled just below his heart. One small move and Enzo would have been dead, permanently this time.

  
“If it weren’t for what we’ve been through together then you would be dead right now. Now you keep your mouth shut about Elena or next time your heart is going to be across the room”

  
Enzo couldn’t speak for fear that if he moved it would kill him. This was not the Damon that he remembered and right now he would rather have shrunk away. It felt like he was standing behind those bars all over again. Damon saw this and he pulled away from Enzo leaving his heart intact. He wiped his hands of the blood.  
“When I spent sixty years missing you this was not the way that I expected it go” Enzo’s eyes were downcast and now he knew that he had to leave. It was about time that he started to build a life for himself. Eventually he would make friends and Damon would just be and old friend from a distant memory. One day he might wonder whether Damon was real or not. He started making his way toward the door when Damon grabbed his arm.

  
“Where are you going to go?”

  
Enzo only turned his head toward Damon. “Somewhere far away from here, perhaps I will pay Maggie a visit”

  
The memory flashed through Damon’s mind of Enzo telling him about this woman, one human girl who had affected him so much that even through captivity he fell for her. He couldn’t but disagree with that though.

  
“You deserve better”

  
Enzo just shook his head, Maggie was the first person he had allowed himself to care for and the second was Damon. Neither of those situations had ended very well at all. “What? Like you?” Enzo had only said this in a joking matter even if he had thought about it before. It didn’t matter now.

  
Damon was now the one confused and he sure as hell couldn’t walk out of that room like that. So instead he grasped one of Enzo’s hands in his own and whipped him around. He crashed their lips together in a hurried motion and for a brief second the whole world seemed to stop. His hands went from Enzo’s own ones to cup his cheeks.

  
Enzo was barely given a chance to respond he was in too much shock. He closed his eyes for a moment and touched his lips where Damon had been. How the hell was he supposed leave now?


	2. Guilt and Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Elena and Stefan head back to Mystic Falls and Enzo has a chance encounter with Bonnie.

Damon left that classroom after his conversation with Enzo completely confused. He wandered down the hall way and was reunited with Elena and Stefan by his car. The air around him was warm and perhaps that might have been because he was wrapped up in Enzo a few moments ago but admitting that would only make it more real.  So instead he stepped forward as Elena came closer to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Despite his previous thoughts they were now consumed by her. She was okay.

 

“You look a little worse for wear, Damon. Did you get to see Enzo?” She asked him. It had been a shock to the system when she had met Enzo after hearing what had happened to him. The quiet singing might have made it as though the older vampire was calm but Elena knew that it was far from the truth. He had been in this place for more than sixty years. That was a long time to plot revenge.

 

Damon nodded as he slowly pulled away from Elena. “I saw him and almost ripped out his heart, but we’re both okay. Shall we get back to Mystic Falls?” He suggested.

 

Stefan stood quietly beside and watched Damon only as Elena agreed and hopped in the car. Stefan followed them and slipped into the back seat. Something was wrong with his brother and it wasn’t just almost losing Elena to the Whitmore’s.  It was something about the way he talked about Enzo. Well that wasn’t going to drive him mad or anything.

 

“You’re quiet back there, Stefan. Is everything okay?” Elena knew that she shouldn’t be asking that, it wasn’t her business anymore. But just because they weren’t together anymore didn’t mean that she didn’t still care about him.

 

Stefan was a little unsure of how he should answer Elena because he still trying to figure things out in his head. There was Damon’s situation and then this nagging feeling that kept at the back of his mind whenever he was close to Elena. Neither were things that Stefan knew he was going to solve within a day. But it was going to frustrate him until it went away.

 

“Yeah, I just need to get back to my own bed”

 

It was a lame excuse but Elena seemed to accept and she focused her eyes back on the road. She didn’t quite know what to say to any of the Salvatore brother’s either and perhaps a few hours of silence would do them all good anyway.

 

**

 

Enzo stood in that classroom for what seemed like hours after Damon left but it was more like a few minutes before he was heading out. He could not risk being re-captured by the Whitmore’s. It had been seventy five years under their torture and he was never going to be ready to see any of them ever again. Unless of course he came back with at least hundred other vampires and completely burnt the place to the ground, now which would have been satisfying and definitely featured in the reel of his revenge plan for some time in the next century.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay there?”

 

Enzo was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that he was standing on the front lawn outside main office on campus. He turned and saw a young woman standing there and took a deep breath. What on Earth was someone like her doing out here all alone and why did she look like she had seen a ghost? Enzo was only a little more confused.

 

“I’m fine, but my friend has left me here stranded and I have no way of getting hold of him” Enzo knew that he was omitting the truth and that going after Damon was possibly dangerous but he simply couldn’t just let him go. Even aside from the kiss they still had so much unfinished business.

 

“What was his name? I know that there’s a very small chance but I might know him” She smiled softly at the man and Enzo wondered why she was so nice. But then again he had to remember that not everyone was out to hurt him even if it did seem like that.

 

“Damon Salvatore, we go back a very long way”

 

Enzo saw the realization on the girls face before she could hide it with a polite smile. He could see that she knew exactly who Damon was, though the nature of their relationship remained a mystery of course.

 

“He’s just gone back to Mystic Falls…”

 

Enzo was gone before the girl could say another word and at some point in the future he was going to learn that she was Elena’s best friend. But for now he was more concerned with finding out how to get to Mystic Falls.

 

Eventually he found his way off campus to a small diner and got one of the waitresses to call him a cab. He was still getting used to this new time but there were some things that he remembered. It was going to be a long trip to Mystic Falls.

 

**

 

Damon watched Elena as she slept soundly next to him and all that he could hear from her was the shallow breathing and a quiet sound that could barely even be considered a snore. It made smile so wide that he thought his jaw might break. There were so many perfect things about her and this was definitely one of them. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead before getting out of the bed and pulling a shirt over his head. A pair of jeans followed but he couldn’t really be bothered with shoes and instead just made his way downstairs.

 

He didn’t understand why he was still awake now, he was as tired as Elena after the day that they had and yet all he wanted was a glass of bourbon to squash the guilt and his current line of thought, though that might take all of Damon’s alcohol and Stefan’s too, though his little brother might not appreciate that so much.

 

He made his way into the parlor and poured himself a drink as soon as he got to the drink cart. The familiar sensation of the warm liquid seeping down Damon’s throat did wonders to his nerves. He was smiling and starting to relax after his third glass of bourbon when Stefan cleared his throat from the couch behind him. Damon turned around and raised a lazy brow at his brother. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked rudely. He wasn’t in the mood for one of Stefan’s depressingly, martyr-like, 3am heart to hearts. He was struggling enough as it was.

 

“Yes, you can kindly tell me what has been going on with you all evening. Ever since you came back from your little talk with Enzo you’ve been acting strange. Don’t tell me I’m wrong just because my mind is a little hazy from everything that has been going on. You’re still my brother” They had been close once and as much as Stefan wished for that part of their relationship to come back he knew it was never going to happen, especially with Damon and Elena being together.

 

“My friend came back from the dead, he was the reason I turned off my humanity in the first place. Did you expect to come back and be all hearts and roses straight away?” Damon rattled off sarcastically. Well if he hit his little brother then he was certainly not going to take the blame.

 

“Oh come on, Damon. You expect me to believe that. You came out looking all flustered and it was almost like…no” Stefan stopped in his tracks as he came to a conclusion. He didn’t even know how right he was either.

 

Damon wasn’t going to let this happen. He didn’t care what Stefan what was going through Stefan’s mind right now but it couldn’t be good. So he put the glass of bourbon down and blurred back upstairs to his room without another word. He stripped back down to his underwear before crawling back into bed with Elena. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn’t stir apart from a small sigh that left her lips. Well at least he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing Enzo again.

 

**

 

“You’ll find the motel just two blocks down, I’ve got another call so I’ve really gotta be goin’” The taxi driver had been making polite chit chat the whole way there and Enzo found that the distraction was perfect. But now that he was here he was reminded of the reason he had taken this journey in the first place.

 

“Thank you, my friend. You’ve been a great help” He gave the taxi driver a wave as he drove and eventually Enzo started making his way towards the motel. He could do this. The morning would come soon and he could find Damon.


End file.
